


The Difference Between...

by moonage_daydream



Category: Atomic Blonde (2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12324213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonage_daydream/pseuds/moonage_daydream
Summary: Gascoigne muses upon the contrast between the two people he loves





	The Difference Between...

Lorraine was an ice bath; freezing water that she'd emerge from without so much as a shiver.  
David was a sauna; scalding baths emitting so much steam that one could barely see through it.  
James could lie in neither tub.  
  
Lorraine was vodka poured over ice; smooth and cool, a headache-inducing numb in which one forgot everything.  
David was Jack Daniels straight up; harsh and unpalatable, a drowsy nausea that crept up like a fog.  
James could drink from neither bottle.  
  
Lorraine was neon; aesthetic and clean, yet glaring and deceptive.  
David was lamplight; inviting and cozy, yet obscure and hazy.  
James was blind in either light.  
  
Lorraine was modern art; monochrome strokes of paint and layers of graffiti.  
David was a polaroid; a snapshot of fleeting moments that melted into bleeding colours.  
James could never capture the perfect picture.  
  
Lorraine was thrashing nightmares, satin sheets, a hard mattress, an open window.  
David was a spread-eagled deadweight on a mountain of pillows, quilts and furs.  
James could not sleep easily in either bed.  
  
Lorraine was absent; always running, always hiding, silent and secretive.  
David was present; ever inspecting, ever assessing, sedentary and grounded.  
James couldn't keep pace.  
  
Lorraine hid her heart in shadows, feelings revealed between fleeting glances, gentle touches and desperate embraces.  
David locked his heart in a safe, and no amount of explosives or lock-picking could ever break it open.  
James wore his heart on his sleeve.  
  
Lorraine was abstinence; a strict denial and indifference that one had to seek out and hand-feed under sufferance.  
David was indulgence; an insatiable hunger that consumed everything in its path yet could never be sated.  
James felt chewed up and spat out.  
  
Lorraine was heroin.  
David was methadone.  
James had a habit he didn't want to kick.  
  
Lorraine was a certain risk.  
David was a risky certainty.  
James took his risks, and was certain that one of them would be the end of him some day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Weird little abstract thing written in between finishing off some more Atomic Blonde fics. I have way too many feels about Gascoigne, and imagine his heart to be very torn between loyalty and love for both Lorraine and David. Poor guy. 
> 
> Does anyone else ship Gascival?


End file.
